herobrinesightingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:First Sighting/@comment-66.153.158.213-20140210233012
I once saw HeroBrine once... It was really creepy >.< Here is my story... I was mining for some Diamond and looked at my clock and realized its getting dark, Once I arrived at my all cobblestone house I got into bed then I saw him with Flint and Steel... Once I woke up everything was burning, good thing my house is made out of cobblestone and not wood or else most of my hard work would vanish but the stuff inside was everything burning like all of my chests gone and none of my stuff fell out and I have alot of diamonds so I got super mad!!! Anyways after that I realized "Somebody is trolling me!!!!!!!" Because I didnt really see him much that night I saw him, so I whent outside to go mining again then all this sudden lava pits and leaves were cut off my trees!!! At first I was thankful for getting rid of the leaves cause they annoy me, but that really freaked me out!!!!!! Then this "Fog" Comes out of no where then I saw him, He was pointing a Enchanted Bow and Arrow at me, He shot but I ran I ran as fast as I can but after that he was chasing me!!!!!! I flipped out in real life I was trying to get my brothers attention cause he is a herobrine hunter but he was on minecraft playing on servers seeing if anybody has seen him and then everybody is like "Hes not real stupid!!!" ANd he was all disappointed and I was leik "WTF BRO HE IS RIGHT HERE CHASING MEEEE!!!!!!!!" I finally got his attention like 5 mins later but he didn't belive me so while I was still running I turned around but he wasent there then hes like "Stop tricking me!!! I am serious about my work and research!!!" Then I turned back around and then a sign said "Nobody can save you now..." Then he was leik "Umg did you put that there???" and I was like "NO!!! I wasent doing anything you saw me running at first then stopping besides creepy stuff has been happing leik, My house burning!!! Leaves off trees!!! LAVA PITS!!!" Then he was leik "Calm down mothafucka" Then I was walking while my brother was watching me just to make sure I wasent lying then BAM!!! I see a perfect pyramid in a lake!!! Then after that I realized glass under me which reveals a trap!!! BAM I DIED!!! then once I spawned on my bed he was starring at me then my brither gsaoed he was leik "Umg you found him!!! You found him for leik for real!!!!!!!" then I exited then he told me "Wait!! Dont delete the Game I wanna try surviving with him!!!!!!!" Then I gave him my account cause HeroBrine Flipped me out so I made a new account but he is still haunting!!! I saw a sign at my first world on my new account.. the sign said "Switching accounts wont help... Just worse" And thats the first time I saw HeroBrine...